


Unsteady

by Sherrybill



Category: Assassin's Creed: Rogue - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: This is a Chinese version of Lokaal's Unsteady





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsteady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138672) by [Lokaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal). 



Unsteady

作者：Lokaal  
翻译：Sherrybill

Summary:

After his first solo assassination with the Brotherhood, Shay is in need of some comfort and distraction.  
在Shay完成进入兄弟会的第一次独立暗杀行动之后，他需要一些抚慰和能分散他注意力的东西。  
Notes:

I decided this pair needed some love ;p

连续不断的大雨冲干净了Shay衣服上的血。他很庆幸黑暗中没人会注意到他怒气冲冲往家跑的样子。艰难地在倾盆大雨中前行，他的兜帽变成了一块只能让他浑身上下沾上更多水的布。他不由自主地颤抖着，却没有就这么停下，因为他知道如果他停下来后果就是他会被雨牵绊更久。而且至少，潮湿和寒冷能让他感受不到自己大腿上的伤口。  
这场雨很应景，这是Shay第一次独自行动——他的目标是波士顿的一个奴隶贩子。进行得十分顺利，那个男人死了，他手里的奴隶都得到了自由。Shay知道这是次正义的行动，这个人已经干了很多年买卖人口的行当，用下作的手段囚禁他们直到把他们卖出去。杀了他没有任何不对，除了这样没有别的方法能阻止这种人。  
但仍然，Shay还是觉得不舒服。是的，哪怕不惜任何代价奴隶贩子也该被除掉。是的，那些被囚禁的男男女女也该被释放。但Shay还是无法让自己不去回想这次暗杀。他仍然有自己的袖剑刺入血肉之中，而温热的血浸湿他的衣袖、渗进他的手套的感觉。奴隶贩子死时被血噎住喉咙，他发出的粘腻的可怕声响还在Shay脑子里反复响起，甚至比雨声还大。  
他不声不响地回到庄园，没一会儿就已经站在门口。他终于避开了雨，但身上依然又湿又重。他试图让自己集中注意力，却根本做不到。每次他想证明自己做得没错时，他能看到的只有一片血红。他很想发怒，冲进去然后大声吼叫，但他做不到，所有愤怒在浮现的瞬间都被疲倦摧毁得烟消云散。  
他摇了摇头，打开庄园的后门走进去。他不在乎自己把门甩回去弄出了多大动静，而几乎门关上的同时一个熟悉的声音从楼上传来。  
“Shay？”  
Shay站在门边等着Liam出现在楼梯上方，然后摘下兜帽问：“Achilles呢？”  
Liam仔细盯着他看了一会儿，试图弄明白现在是什么状况。Liam只穿了一件旧衬衣和裤子，Shay猜他在等自己。  
终于，Liam回话了：“和他妻子还有小Connor一起出门了，忘了？他们下周会才回来。”  
Shay深呼吸，然后慢慢点头。“知道了。”他不知道如果Achilles在家他会做出什么，大喊、咒骂然后扔东西？或者说自己后悔成为一个刺客？他没法对这样的导师说谎。  
“任务如何？”Liam问，让自己的语气听着和下楼的脚步一样轻松。他知道Shay比任何人都优秀——而Shay知道他很快就会发觉不对劲。  
“你看上去一块肉都没少。”  
“他死了，”Shay干巴巴地说，“我完成了兄弟会交给我的任务。现在你要是没别的事的话，我要去喝酒，喝死为止。”  
Liam冲过去阻止Shay拉开门，死死抓住他的手臂。  
“喔，等等。你怎么了？”  
“我怎么了？”Shay重复他的话，声音越来越高：“我刚刚杀了个人，Liam！”  
Shay要开门的时候，Liam一只手直接把门推了回去，然后靠着它挡住Shay的去路。Shay站在那，盯着深色的木门，脑子飞快地思考着怎么办。他可以推开Liam，但大概走不了几步就会被大雨和泥泞绊住。或者他可以从前门走，不过Liam还是会跟着他然后阻止他离开。  
“和我说说，Shay，”Liam轻声道，“告诉我你在想什么。”  
“我说了，我刚刚杀了一个人。”  
“你之前也杀过人。”  
“出于自卫。那些人想杀我，”Shay完全不看他，“或者想杀你。”  
Liam深吸一口气，这是他遇上难题时会有的反应，而Shay已经无数次目睹过深呼吸的Liam。“看着我。”Shay没有动作也没有回应，Liam又重复了一遍：“看着我，Shay。”他总是在需要Shay做些什么的时候叫他的名字。说实话，这是Shay的问题，他告诉过Liam有朝一日他会很乐意经常听到Liam叫他的名字，没想到现在Liam却换了个用法。  
Shay最终还是看向他，用力拧着眉毛。想要一直对着Liam发火很难，而他可以感觉到自己的怒火正在消失。  
“他是个恶魔。没人应该被当作奴隶，而是他自己坚持要以这种邪恶的方式赚钱。既然如此，那么他就该死，就这么简单。”  
“不，”Shay露出痛苦的表情，“我是说，没错，这种生意很恶心，但没那么简单。”他一拳砸在门上，感受着从弯曲的指节传来的让他不舒服的压迫感，但他宁愿让这种感觉代替那些想法占满他的脑子。“我在他睡觉的时候割开了他的喉咙，”Shay说着，躲开Liam的视线，声音低得几乎听不见。“他的妻子会在躺在她丈夫的血中醒来。”他又开始摇头，身子在膝盖软掉之前倚在门上，好让自己不会倒下。“杀了他是必须的，但这种手段……”  
Liam避开了这个话题。“你把地板都弄湿了。来，先去换衣服。”  
Shay木然地让Liam带着他上楼。Liam的屋子很暗但是很温暖，Shay站在屋子中间，不想弄湿任何东西。Liam在放衣服的箱子里翻找着Shay为数不多的衣服。这是Liam的房间，但要是Shay待在庄园里时，他也睡在这。他们彼此的真实关系当然是秘密，但他很确定庄园里大部分人都心知肚明。Achilles一定知道，虽然他从来没提过这事。  
Liam把衣服放在凌乱的床上，让Shay等等。没一会儿Liam拿着毛巾回来了，然后立刻开始给Shay擦头发。Shay闭上眼睛，忍着Liam有点粗暴的动作，安静地让他擦。  
“为什么你要我加入兄弟会？”Shay在Liam用毛巾围住他的肩膀时问。“是你让我加入的，为什么？”  
“因为你是个好人。”  
Shay不由自主地嗤笑：“好人可不会因为生活所迫去杀人。”  
“那为什么留下？”Liam用那双毫无波澜的蓝灰色眼睛盯着他，停下手里的动作等着Shay回答。  
因为你在这。Shay没有说出来，只是揪住Liam衬衣，把他猛地拽过来。  
“你是想让我滚蛋，是吗？”  
Liam一只手扶住Shay的后脑，手指抓紧他湿漉漉的头发，说道：“所有人的第一次暗杀都不是轻轻松松就能被抛到脑后的。”  
“回答我的问题。”  
“不仅仅是一次暗杀那么简单，是吗。”  
Shay不知道自己是想揍他还是想吻他。Liam稍微用点力把他拉过来，和他额头相抵。Liam的炽热的皮肤贴着他的，“现在好受点了吗？”  
Shay语塞。  
“并没有，事实上你很愧疚，但你仍然承认你这么做是对的，是好的。这就是我们与疯子的区别。如果你不是麻木不仁的，你就会为此愧疚。”  
Shay沉默，只是听着Liam的呼吸声，然后他把头埋在Liam的肩颈之间，他自己的脖子已经无法支撑他沉重的头了。他后脑上的那只手收得更紧，而他们两个就这么站着，好像可以一直保持这个姿势站着一样。  
最后Liam亲了Shay的额角:“我没有取笑你的意思，你是个好人。”  
“庄园里有人吗？Hope, Kesegowaase?”  
“就我们两个。”  
Shay抬起头，触碰Liam的脸。关于他的问题他没找到答案，但他找到了无穷尽的爱和抚慰，无法从别处找到的那种。  
“你得把这些衣服脱了。”Liam拿下Shay肩膀上的毛巾，把它丢到地板上，然后开始解Shay的扣子。  
Shay哼了一声：“就不打算先请我喝一杯，Liam？”  
“你穿着这些湿衣服会病的——Shay，你在流血！”Liam拔高声音喊道，迅速找到了Shay的伤口。血沾在Liam的裤子上。Liam触碰到伤口的时候一阵刺痛从那里传来，终于让Shay察觉到这个被自己忽视已久的伤口，他刚才一直没心思顾及它。  
“我忘了。”  
“忘了？”Liam不可置信地摇头，笑容僵在脸上：“你这个混蛋。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
Shay只能把衣服都脱了，而Liam跑去找干净的绷带。  
Shay只围着一条毛巾走下楼去找他。Liam把客厅里的一把椅子拖到壁炉旁边，正在那里烧水。Shay跌坐进椅子里，Liam在椅子上面铺了毛巾保证Shay不会弄脏Achilles的家具。水热了之后Liam浸湿一件小件衣物，用它轻轻擦拭Shay的伤口。其实伤口已经很干净了，被大雨冲的，但Shay并没有阻止Liam。热水让他感到舒服，如果忽视伤口被刺激产生的疼痛的话。伤口在大腿根部的外侧，Shay几乎只差一点就能躲开那三个守卫的剑，但差一点也是没躲开。Shay在缠斗中走神了，这种事很少发生——他的身体完全依靠着本能抵挡攻击。  
Liam清理完伤口之后开始包扎，Shay看着他手上的动作，意识到Liam正跪在椅子前做这件事。一般来说，他们俩之间Shay才是会经常跪着的那个。  
Shay的初吻是和Liam，其他所有第一次也是如此。Shay比Liam小五岁，在成年后被他带进了性事的大门。一开始生涩而低劣的手法慢慢变得熟练且花样繁多。而且尽管他们都和别人发展过这样的关系，没有什么能比他们两个之间的那些更真实、更让人动情。  
“在想什么？”Liam已经包扎好了伤口，微笑着问。他依旧跪着，手逗留在Shay的大腿上。  
“你为什么愿意一直和混我在一起？”Shay突然问，“不许说‘因为你是个好人’。”  
“Shay Patrick Cormac，”Liam站起来，双手撑住Shay身体两边的椅子扶手。“你是我见过最鲁莽，傲慢，无所顾忌的白痴，而我喜欢你。”  
他从来没有说过这些，至少没有这么简单直接。Liam不是一个感性的人。 Shay 不知道怎么回应，或者该怎么理解这句话。  
“但我很担心你，”Liam坦白道，用拇指和食指捏Shay的脸颊。“你知道，是不是？”  
“你不用担心。”  
“这和该不该的没有关系。”Liam的拇指蹭过Shay的下唇，然后手又回到Shay的后颈上将他向前推，然后亲吻他。对于Shay来说没什么比这个更能让他感受到家的温暖。他顺从地接受了Liam有点强硬的吻，这让他又多了一种疼痛。Liam轻轻咬住Shay的下唇，在齿间蹂躏，然后离开。Shay不想这么结束这个吻，但Liam完全直起了腰，脱离了Shay能掌控的范围。  
“你还在为你已经完成的任务生气吗？”  
事实上，Shay已经差不多快忘了。他不需要去考虑自己的答案。“这是该做的事情，这就够了。”这也许不完全是心里话，但也很接近。  
Liam点头，把Shay的话当成了心里话。Shay等着Liam把他拉起来，或者把他推在地上再来一个舌吻。但Liam又跪下了。  
Shay笑了笑，屁股配合地向前挪。  
“你喜欢我这样是不是。”Liam嘲弄道，一边抚弄Shay的大腿一边盯着他。“二十分钟之前你还想打我，看看你现在的样子。”  
Shay融化在Liam的触碰之下，如果是别人的话，他可能会为这么早就丢盔弃甲而尴尬。Liam的手向上，紧紧抓住Shay的腰，然后他猛地向上，吻住Shay的胸膛。Liam的小腹和衬衫因为他前倾的姿势刮蹭着Shay已经有反应的老二。在经历了这样狗屎的一天之后，Shay尤其饥渴于Liam抚摸他时带来的抚慰，于是他贴着Liam摇摇晃晃地站起来，渴求更多接触。Liam立刻把他推了回去，让他的屁股老老实实贴在椅子上坐稳。Shay还在试图挣脱钳制，但Liam要比他更强壮。  
“那句话怎么说的来着？”Liam贴着Shay的胸口笑了起来。“是不是……‘耐心是种美德’？”  
“闭嘴。”  
”这句话，”Liam看着他，眼神里溢出来的欲和爱让Shay心动，“Shay，不要对准备给你口交的人说。”  
Shay屏住呼吸的样子让Liam十分得意，而Shay脑子里唯一的想法就是幸亏自己早他妈已经一丝不挂。Liam仍然把他死死压在椅子上，但唇舌在Shay身上游走。他残留着胡茬的下巴一路刮擦Shay的皮肤，直到他含住Shay的乳头。Liam咬住它，用牙齿逗弄，听到Shay颤抖着发出咒骂时轻笑。他挑逗够了一侧后又转向另一侧，Shay则不停扭动着，让他的吻越来越低。他抓着Shay的屁股向外拉扯，直到Shay更靠近椅子的边缘才放开。重获自由的Shay一点也不想再一次被控制，也不想在Liam的舌尖轻弹他的下唇时跳起来。没什么比试探Shay的反应更有趣的，Shay也很肯定Liam必然志得意满。  
他咬紧下唇，压低自己的呻吟声。当Liam一边盯着他一边从底端舔到顶端时，Shay感觉到一股热流在他小腹中窜动着。房间里没有一丝能让人冷静的空气，Shay在Liam含住他的龟头时忍不住挺起腰。Liam用舌头反复轻弹龟头顶端的窄缝，让Shay抛弃了羞耻感呻吟出声。Liam上下晃动头颅，慢慢把Shay的老二一点一点含住更多。口腔的潮热和快感几乎淹没了Shay，他的注意力全都集中在Liam身上，就像自己的世界里只有他一样。Liam把Shay的那根吞下去，直到它触碰到自己的喉咙，他只停顿了一下，接着就把它完全含进嘴里。Shay抚摸着Liam的头皮，抬起自己的屁股向更深处顶，同时紧紧抱住Liam的脑袋。Shay的大脑只剩一半还在工作，它爱慕着Liam高超的口活儿，而另一半则彻底迷失在完全包裹着他的温暖之中。  
又被抚弄和吮吸了几下之后，Shay轻易地完全勃起，他几乎就要射了。他贪婪地等着Liam继续，但显然Liam有别的主意。Liam把他的那根吐出来，任由它暴露在冰凉的空气里，然后站起来。  
Shay难以置信地看着他，他满是精虫的大脑并不能帮他思考Liam的意图。“Liam?”  
“走，”他拽起Shay，“上楼去。”  
他亲吻Shay，舌头探进Shay口中纠缠，似乎在向Shay保证会让他彻底爽到。Shay能尝到Liam唇舌上自己体液的苦味。Shay条件反射一般伸手去摸Liam裤子的腰带，当他费力地想把它解开的时候，Liam又抓住了他的手。“你裹得太多了。”Shay替自己狡辩。  
“上楼，”Liam重复道，松开他独自走上楼。Shay觉得自己像个恶作剧计划败露的孩子，他紧跟着Liam走上去。这也不是他第一次裸着在庄园里走来走去——而且这一次也极其不可能会是最后一次  
尽管被碰到时会疼，但Shay不想毁掉气氛，于是Shay抓住了他的手。他从Liam的身后抓住Liam的双手，好让Liam能把他带回卧室。  
再一次，Shay松开Liam，关上门。他并不担心会有人回来，但最好还是把门关上，这样更安全，也更私密。他们的秘密只属于他们，不需要和全世界分享.  
Liam立刻走向一侧的抽屉，而Shay悄无声息地跟着他。Shay环住Liam的腰，手滑下去，去解刚才没有解开的裤带，他能感受到Liam已经和他一样硬了。Liam近乎享受地闷哼一声，但稍后找回了自己的意识，转身面对Shay。他捧起Shay的脸亲吻他。Shay被Liam压在床上时晃了晃神，在他被推到床上之前他只感觉到有什么东西碰到了他的腿。他哼了一声，稍微被吓了一跳。Liam把装着润滑油的小瓶子扔到床上，有条不紊地脱下衣服。Shay用手肘撑起自己欣赏着他，仿佛陶醉于品尝一瓶好酒一样。  
终于他们彼此赤裸相见，但Liam最关注的却是Shay腿上的绷带。Shay有些不耐烦，他靠着床的一角，好让Liam能轻易贴过来。Shay把自己完全暴露在Liam饶有趣味的视线下。“我是你的，”Shay轻声说道，“全部都是。”  
这很有效，Liam压倒他。他们来了几个又热又让人窒息的深吻后Liam把他拉起来，让Shay保持跪姿并且让他翻身。Shay领会了Liam的意思，用双手和膝盖支撑自己。Shay试着在Liam沾了油的湿滑手指触碰自己的穴口时冷静。一根手指滑了进去，Shay拱起后背抗拒Liam的手指。Liam花了相当长时间扩张，并且之后过了一会儿才用自己的老二对准Shay的屁股。他小心翼翼地插进去，虽然如此，Shay还是疼得深呼吸。从脊椎蔓延开的不适感形成了一种奇异的快感。“你之前还和我讨论耐心。”他嘀咕，而Liam只是哼了一声回应。  
没过多久他们就进入了状态。Liam像平时一样有些粗暴，而Shay享受他们做爱的每一刻，每一次深入而紧贴的撞击。Liam停止抽插，把那根深深埋在Shay体内时，Shay发出了不满的声音。不过当Shay明白他在干什么之后，他欣然接受了。Liam抓起他的双臂牢牢固定在的背后。Shay的肩颈贴着床，承担Shay的体重和Liam的插入。他现在很高兴他们不是在楼下的地板上这么干。  
Liam每一次的深入都会让Shay呻吟，他的脸颊磨蹭着床单，燥热的老二青筋跳动，透明的液体从龟头上滑下来，可他没法给自己手淫。这让他不停地呻吟或轻哼，同时大腿渴求地颤抖着。Shay的视线边缘变成了一片模糊的白色，而他希望他们能就这样一直操下去。  
Liam慢了下来，喘息着试图控制自己，松开Shay开始酸痛颤栗的手臂。Shay用双手撑起自己的身子，得以活动自己发酸的肩膀。Liam轻抚几下Shay的喉咙，然后停下，等待着Shay的许可。同意被对方扼住喉咙是他们关于信任最高级的信号，毕竟一般来说扼住喉咙的手不是用于示爱而是谋杀的工具。Shay点头，喘息着说不出话。  
Liam轻柔地把Shay拉起来，让他靠着自己。Shay的后背更疼了，他把自己的肩膀倚在Liam胸前。Liam无比轻缓地收紧自己放在Shay喉咙上的手，然后脸抵着Shay的侧脸。这个过程中他们仍然是交合在一起的，Liam抽插了几次，然后用空闲的手握住Shay的勃起。Shay发出了短促的呜咽，如果是和别人，他一定会为此而羞耻。Shay抓紧Liam的手臂，指甲在Liam疯狂地把他推向高潮时深深陷进Liam的皮肉里。Shay紧闭眼睛，张着嘴从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟。他射在Liam手里，而Liam也快了——他最后抽插了几下，用力一顶，射了出来。Liam的低吟透过皮肤震颤着Shay，让人头皮发麻的感觉。  
他们保持了一会儿这个姿势，脑子里一片空白。恍惚间Shay突然发现自己在笑。Liam嗤笑一声，紧贴着他。“有什么好笑的？”Liam贴着他的脖子咬耳朵。  
“这和我想象中的今天晚上完全不一样。”  
“我猜在经历了这么一天之后你需要放松。不用急着谢我。”  
Shay嗤之以鼻，推开Liam的手臂。他身上的汗正慢慢变凉，冰凉的皮肤和火辣辣的屁股造成的反差让他觉得很奇怪。他们把自己清理干净，爬上床，精疲力竭又心满意足。Shay只想好好睡一觉。他的后背贴着Liam的胸膛，Shay差不多真的要就这样陷入梦境，可当Liam揽住他亲吻他的头发时，他知道现在还不是睡觉的时候。“Shay，”Liam轻轻说，“我之前没有骗你。  
“关于什么？”Shay嘟囔着，抓起Liam的手亲吻他的指节。  
“我说我很担心你。”  
Shay叹气：“没必要。”  
Liam不再回话的时候Shay又开始犯困。“你想听我说什么?”  
“我也不确定，”Liam坦诚道，然后沉默了一会儿。  
接着，“Shay，看着我。”  
Shay翻身，和他面对面。他们之间的距离只有几英寸，但他们在昏暗的台灯灯光下却根本无法看清对方。  
“我不希望你离开，你知道的。”Liam低语，抚摸Shay的脸颊，亲吻他的额头。Liam的嘴唇就停在他的额头上，又说：“我不想要你离开我。”  
“我不会的，我发誓我不会离开。”Shay的声音虽然小得让人听不见，但那个时候他是真心的。  
只是Shay从来都做不到信守诺言。

END.


End file.
